


❉ 139 Dreams (Winwin/Dong Sicheng) Allow ¹⁸⁺

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [35]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You felt eyes on your back and you glanced over your shoulder, locking eyes with Sicheng. Despite being on the other side of the room, you could see the want lingering in his eyes. You didn’t know what had riled him up, but you knew he needed to be extracted from the current group.You excused yourself from the conversation you were having with one of the cordis before approaching NCT. “I need to borrow Winnie for a minute, boys.”
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Winwin/Dong Sicheng) Allow ¹⁸⁺

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Smut, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,337 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x WinWin ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



_This fic contains adult material not suitable for those under the age of eighteen._

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You felt eyes on your back and you glanced over your shoulder, locking eyes with Sicheng. Despite being on the other side of the room, you could see the want lingering in his eyes. You didn’t know what had riled him up, but you knew he needed to be extracted from the current group.

You excused yourself from the conversation you were having with one of the cordis before approaching NCT. “I need to borrow Winnie for a minute, boys.”

Yuta sent you a flirty smile. “Hey, Y/N~ How’s it going?”

You maintained a friendly smile, despite being annoyed at his advances. “I’m fine, thank you. Come on, Winnie.” You held your hand out for him to take, sending the group another smile before tugging him along with you.

There was an unused waiting room on the far north side of the building where people rarely went. You didn’t hesitate to bring him there, locking the door behind you before shoving him onto the couch. He was chewing on his bottom lip, feeling his member strain against his jeans.

“Take your shirt off,” you moved a few boxes to the side, pulling a black duffle bag out from behind the mess of boxes and broken furniture. You set it on the ground beside the couch before climbing on top of the male, your lips finding his pale skin. You trailed kisses down his bare chest, nipping and sucking at all of his sensitive spots. He groaned, bucking his hips to feel some friction. You did as he wanted, grinding your core into him.

Your hand rubbed his stomach a few times before fumbling with the button on his pants. It was difficult to do with one hand, so Sicheng lent his assistance, pushing your hand aside to undo the button and zipper.

You chuckled when he lifted his hips, hastily pushing the cloth down his legs. You nipped at his ear, “So impatient~”

He suppressed a shiver at the hot breath on his ear, his voice needy as he spoke. “Please, noona…”

You drew patterns on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his twitching member. “Tell me what you want, Winnie.”

He bit his lip, looking away from your gaze. “It’s embarrassing…”

“That’s a shame,” you murmured, pulling away. His hands instantly fisted around your shirt to stop you.

“Wait, I…”

“Hmm?” You raised a brow, smirking down at him.

“Please… make me feel good.”

Seeing him all hot and bothered, begging for your touch made you feel intoxicated. He was so gorgeous, lying naked beneath you panting, his member standing proud.

You leaned down, pressing your lips to his. His arms wrapped around your neck and he tilted his head for better access to your mouth. Your tongues danced, reveling in the feeling of being so close to one another. He tasted like sweet honey, you tasted like mint.

Sicheng sucked in a breath when your hand wrapped around his dick, pumping it a few times. It throbbed in your hand, begging for attention. You thumbed his slit, feeling the precum on your skin. His eyes locked with yours, half-lidded and cloudy.

“Please… don’t tease me.”

You chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest, right where his heart lies, racing. You stood up, instructing him to turn over. He did as you ordered, sticking his ass into the air. You ran your fingers over his ass, feeling him tense beneath you. You pulled out some lube from the bag, soaking your fingers.

“Remember to relax, Winnie.”

He nodded, letting out a pained gasp as you slipped a finger inside him. You gave him a moment before moving your finger, curling it to stretch him out. He rocked his hips with a whine and you slipped another finger inside him, stretching your fingers apart. It wasn’t long before he was moaning in pleasure, rocking his hips against your fingers as they curled against his insides. You pulled them out, lips twitching at his unsatisfied whine.

“Are you ready, babe?” You questioned, reaching into the bag. He watched as you pulled out a strap-on from the bag, a deep cyan blue in color. Five and a half inches long and slightly thick, the dildo had ribs and veins lining the shaft for extra pleasure. Seeing it made him swallow, his member twitching in anticipation. It wasn’t something he ever thought he would enjoy, but being dominated and rammed into by the person he loved was the biggest turn on he had ever experienced.

You clasped the straps around you before covering the shaft with plenty of lube. You dropped some onto his hole, rubbing it around the rim and forcing some inside him. “Remember to stay relaxed, it’ll only hurt for a moment.” You pressed your lips to the small of his back, lining up the dildo with his hole. “I’m going in,” you warned, pushing your hips forward.

Sicheng whimpered in pain, fists clenching tight around the cushions. His body tensed as a reflex and you gently rubbed his belly, slowly inching forward until your hips were flat against his ass.

“You’re alright, it’ll pass I promise.” You whispered softly, freehand curling around his member. You started to pump his slow, steadily increasing your speed.

“Move,” he groaned, moving his hand to rest on your arm.

You did as he asked, pulling back before thrusting into him, back and forth until his pained cries turned into moans of pleasure. His back arched as he met your thrusts, ass slamming against your hips. Your chest rested on his back and you put your free hand over his. He turned his head, allowing his lips to be swallowed by your own. You could taste the blood from where he bit his lip too hard. Your tongue lapped at it. You thrust into him roughly, hitting a sweet spot within him.

He gasped, throwing his head back. “Th-There,”

You did your best to hit the same spot, ramming into him. Your hand picked up the pace as well, and he started to pant.

“Noona, I… Ah~”

With a quick flick of your wrist and snap of your hips, he released his load, covering your hand. You thrust a few more times, letting him ride out his high before pulling out of him.

The straps had tightened from the force of your thrusts, digging into your skin hard enough to leave an imprint through your jeans. You unclasped it and dropped it onto the ground beside the bag. Sicheng rolled onto his back, face scrunching up when he felt his release on his back. You met his eyes before licking the cum off your hand, grinning when he whined. His hand found your wrist and he leaned up, tongue running the length of your fingers.

“God, you’re so sexy, Winnie.” You groaned, pulling him into a kiss. His arms wrapped around your neck as he pulled you down to cover his body.

“I’ll return the favor tonight,” he murmured, lips ghosting over yours.

“Hmm, what will you do exactly~? You prompted, raising a brow.

“I’m not saying it,” he pouted, cheeks flushing brighter.

“Come on~, say it.” You returned the pout, running your hand through his hair. “Please?”

He hesitated but caved, looking you dead in the eye. “When I get home tonight, I’ll eat you out.”

You bit your lip, hips automatically grinding down against his crotch. “It’s so much hotter when you say it.”

His forehead rested against yours and he smiled, pecking your lips. “I love you, Y/N.”

You smiled back, gently caressing his cheek. “I love you too, Winnie. Thank you for letting me do this.”

Sicheng rubbed your back, resting his head on yours. “I get more out of it then you do. I never thought it would feel so good…”

“I never thought you’d agree.” You snuggled into his neck. “Seeing you crying out in pleasure… that does it for me more than anything.”

He smiled happily, his arms tightening around you.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
